Buring of the books
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: The screaming, something he could never foget. The screams as the scholars were burend alive becasue they resited. Was this all he was for? "I'm doing this all for you, our country.. doing this all for you" about China's dynastys. Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

This is about the buring of the books in the beging but some of the dynastys. If someone reveiws I could add anouther chapter about other dyanstys

* * *

He held out his hand, gently clasping his hands around the falling flower petals. It was almost fall, almost time for animals to sleep through the winter. It was almost time for a new year and his first emperor. The chancellor, Li Si had proposed an ideal to burn the Hundred Schools of Thoughts, a book, known to scholars. The petals fall from china's empty palm and he stated to wander the gardens. It was a time for new begins and the end of a separation and begin of a more unified country. A giant wall was being created to protect him from western invaders. China knew he didn't have to worry about them but what was happening in his own country. Scholars were being buried alive so they won't spread the false teaching. He quietly stands by the koi pond in the shadows of the large towers made for the emperor. In the day, it was silent, except for the small bird or the sounds of swords striking and men training. But in the night it was different. He still could hear the screams of the scholars, begging to be kept alive. They didn't want their books to be burned so they were put to death. He shivers at the thoughts of their pain.

_"What's going on here?" he had asked his emperor the day before. The other man was watching from the comforts of his palace, overlooking the fire and the burials. _

_"I am doing what's right for you, our country. My dynasty will survive for ten thousand generations." The emperor held up his fist, like e could clasp the whole dynasty. China winces as her heard the screams. Screams begging for forgiveness, life, just to escape their unavoidable death. But for what, who why did they? The emperor was like a god, someone whose rule was the way of life. He had not been aloud to leave the palace, because of fear. Never had he seen the outside before. Only had he heard of it, of the horror yet sometimes beauty. Of freedom and fatigues. Some were not as lucky to have a place like this he was told many of times._

_"I'm only doing this for you." China was snapped out of his thoughts. He turns back to the remaining embers of the bonfires. The screams were almost gone by now, their faces probably frozen in the state of death in a scream. China shivers for a moment, unable to get the horror out of his mind. _

_"I will become the greatest emperor." _

China waves away the memory like it was dust in the air. While he was drifting off, the sun had set and the nightwalkers had started to come out. He waited a while to see the fireflies. They always remind him of a family, something he wasn't able to have. Someone to care for you, like a sibling or a parent. Just someone. Yet he was alone. When he had first opened his eyes; he was in a field of grass. Someone had seen him and taken care of him even if he wasn't their child. China smirks, remembering the look on the farmers faces when they had found out that he was the new country. He had grown up quickly, not really having a real childhood.

What if there were more people like him? Another country?

But like he was told before, he was the only one.

* * *

He was wrong. His rule wasn't for ten thousand generations like he had thought it would but only a small time like ten years (_or was it? Time seemed non-existed to him because of this cursed immortality.) _China stood by the richly decorated grave of his first emperor. The wall that was thought of was still being built by the poor farmers. They would die there from the treacherous work and be buried on the spot. He could feel their pain, just like he felt for the scholars. The other farmers were building the frozen army, one completely made out of stone. Each one was different, almost like one for every human in his country. One of them looked like him. They had brought in a man thought to be the greatest artist. He had model the stone solider in the likeness of China so the emperor can be the ruler of him even in death. Always having a big ego. China walks away from the grave, shaking his head and waiting for the next ruler to come.

* * *

The westerners had come. Not in battle like his former ruler thought of but in trade. They had called it the Silk Road, because of the trade in silk that China had made. China was even sometimes on this road, shedding his royal garments for one of a farmer or merchant.

"You don't seem like a farmer to me." An odd looking man said to him one day. The man wore a cloth hung over him like a dress and a red cape.

"What is that supposed to mean?" China had snapped back.

"There's something different about you. Like you're more then a peasant." The man shrugs and gets an evil glint in his eye, "Are you sure you're not a lady?" China was enraged at this and punched the man into a wall. That was the end of his farmer career.

* * *

One dynasty had to fall in order for another to take its place. This time, many things had changed. The slaves that were in the palace now were replaced by paid servants. The new emperor had created programs that favored the less wealthy villagers. Chaos had sprouted and became constant. Headaches always came without warning, friends becoming enemies. Fellow people killing ion cold blood. The Yellow river had flooded, making a lot of farmers lose their homes and lives.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Emperor Wang had muttered, pacing the floor angrily. China had seen this before. He was in Weiyang Palace, one of the many he had. The emperor left the room.

_The man waited in the corridors for his target, the emperor. IF they even found out he was killing the emperor, the so called son of whatever high authority was up there, he would be dead. He heard a rustle of silk near him and he slinks closer, away from the hidden shadows. The emperor walked highly and gracefully toward whatever his destination was to be, the yellow clothes flashing. It was time. He leaps out of the shadows, striking the royal man where it would cause the most damage yet, he would still die slowly. Blood trickled down from the almost dead man, staining the gold clothe. The killer stands up and waits for his own inevitable death. _

Likewise, this China had seen before. Dynasties rising and falling before him and people coming and going. Sometimes, China wished he could leave it behind and die but he had his people. Where would they be?

* * *

Like I said...reveiw and please tell me if you think this a story I should contine...Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

When one dynasty ended, it wasn't like a lamb leaving gracefully onto a different time but a tiger thrashing around in a small cage, wanting to be released. It would claw at the people's heart of revolt and murder. Slowly, it would take over, causing plans to overthrow the emperor and created a so called utopia. It would only last a short time. That utopia would eventually fall down around them like a stage set, crashing down and revealing the horrors that lay behind it. Sometimes, one dynasty would be created before the other was overthrown or sometimes still existed even when it was overthrown. China at sometimes, felt separated, like there was two more of him. People were overthrow and parts of him were taken. Never once was he always unified as one country. Sometimes, he was even acting like someone else.

Three kingdoms always fighting. They were like a storm, battling itself until something is gone or destroy. China groans in pain as more of the Kingdoms fought wanting to gain predominance. Someone had joking said that maybe they should write a scroll about the romance about the three kingdoms. Romance? More like torture and war. Death and stillness.

It was because of one person who unified the north. Who was it? Lots of the names started to blear together. Was it his son that started these Three Kingdoms? Whose son was it? Rivals were the ones who made the three, yes the rivals, Shu and Wu. Many of the great families had gained more power. Power to drive them insane; create wars and famine across his land. When will this end never? Soon? There was a civil war breaking out and many of the people of the Hans moved to the south of the Yangtze River. Civil war, what was so civil about war anyway? It was blurs for him. Blurring like someone was spinning him like a top, mixing the faces and life together. There was a rebelling, causing the capture of Chengdu. Sixteen kingdoms became to be. They weren't any Chinese ones. They ruled the northern part. He had met some of them before.

_"So you're China right?" The man had darker skin then he had even seen before with a larger hat. A turban if China could remember correctly. But what really was odd was that he wore a mask. A pearl colored mask, white like silk before it was dyed many hues. _

_"What is it to you aru?" China crosses his arms over the simple farmer's garment he wore. Silk was just too annoying to walk in. Especially for long periods of time. The man laughed, causing him to become more annoyed._

_"The future empire! Maybe should I call myself the Ottoman eh?" _

_"I'm Mongolia. And I will be the future king!" The other man had his long black hair in a braid and a small blue hat that he had seen before. The wandering people wore those. Mongolia held a bow with arrows slung over his shoulder. Nomads, people who will move on from one place to another. _

Those nomads had attacked him, yet the northern half still was strong. That he was glad for. But the southern was in an argument where this new type of teaching should be aloud. Buddhism, should it be able to exist? What most of the royal court nobles were whispering about was this new thing. All he could think was stop arguing about petty things. It was all painless to them but they couldn't fell the hatred and fear coming from his people. Some of his people were against this new teaching. Some say it would destroy them, was vulgar and wild. Leave those teachings to the nomads and their wild like. The Taoist was the ones disagreeing. What would put the end to the Northern and Southern Kingdoms? This would, this new teaching they have now. The people whispered to each other. Whispering, never speaking out, and never saying their mind. Why wouldn't they want to? If he was ever aloud to speak, he would talk about how much he hated that they were acting like children. Nothing perfect. No matter how much they try, they can never create a utopia. Never.

Four Centuries of political fragmentation. Four hundred years of agreement of trivial things. But finally for once, one dynasty had brought him together again No longer would he hear those separate voices bickering for bickering sake or felling different emotions toward the same thing. No more. It was short lived yet created a platform for many other dynasties, creating better ideals. Not much was said about it or given credit to but still at least for a small amount of time he was a bit happy, more then he was.

He finally had someone to care for, someone like family. The small boy was someone like him but not destroyed by war. He had found his _dede _in a bamboo forest, shivering and alone. Long ago, he had made a promise to himself for a family, people that he could love forever. No he wasn't going to let war destroy his dede now. He is too innocent to be hurt. Yet, when he grew up China knew that he would have to face it, war and the hatred and death like he himself did.

"Gege, look at what I made!" the small boy looks up at him, smiling and holding up a small clay figure. It looks like a fish, frozen in the state as if it was swimming in circle. "It's for you!"

"For me? Xie Xie Rìběn!" He gently picks up the fish but then the tail fails off. Japan slowly starts to tear up, shaking with sadness.

"It broke! Sorry! I'm not good at making things like you do Gege!" He brought his tiny fist up, rubbing his face, tears creating line in his dirt covered face. This shocks china for a moment. Japan had almost never showed emotion before. Does this simple present mean that much to him? China smiles, putting the fish next to him on the stone bench and stood up. The smaller country looks down at his feet, tears still streaming down his face. He looks up at China, waiting for him to start scolding him but the elder nation smiles and bends down to get to the young nation's height. He wraps his arms around the smaller one.

"Don't worry, we will fix it and maybe many people will come flocking over just to see this one fish, wondering what master did this aru. And we will tell them you did it all by yourself aru."

"But I want you to like it. I don't care about other people."

"I would be the one standing there in the front clapping for you and everyday when I see this fish, I will think about you, proud in knowing my younger brother is a master at whatever he cane think aru. Because you know why?" Japan shakes his head.

"Because you're my younger brother, aru." He tweaks Japan nose and the younger one laughs a bit.

"Ok gege! I'm going to be better then you!"

"Now, don't get ahead of yourself because it took me years to learn and it will take you years also. Don't forget that aru." China clasp Japan's small hands in his own.

"I won't. I promise."

The golden age of art literate poetry and philosophy was one of the grandest times in his ancient life. Buddhism, what was once fear and talked about was now growing in sprit and followers. Chang'an was the largest city, possibly in the world, the capital and his heart. More Military armies were created to dissolve threat form the nomads and the Silk Road was kept open. He met many foreign countries and different people came. Many other countries started to learn from him, sometimes using what he had used, like Japan had. He started to recreate his own language, finally learning some of his own tricks. Finally the government was stronger; hardly anyone was breaking off and creating their own.


End file.
